Loneliness of life
by Neko Berrie 202
Summary: Gilbert's pretty much a loner now but if a small girl from hispast should return without much memory of him what would happen with his life?... Girl is an OC and is important since she pretty uch is the centre so yeah! Summary may suck but beta-readers say it's good! Enjoy! Rated T for pirs as of yet but may develop.
1. Meeting the Main Characters! Kind of!

Gilbert had always seemed like someone wh was unbelievably popular, he was the kinda guy that _everbody _knew. Some may have found him annoying while others found him attractive. But something no one would have expected from the once great nation was how alone he truley felt. Sure he had Francis and Tonio an he may live with his brother but that didn't mean he couldn't be alone. He spent all his time either on the internet or staring into the bottom of a beer bottle. No one truly cared for him, merely the shell of which his remenants of soul remained.

Around this time a small girl , older than 10, had been dumped in a nearby orphanage by her presumed 'guardian' while she slept. he was going through the same feeling of complete and utter exile from the world around her as Gilbert was. The poor child had no idea the new form of hardships she'd encounter now, how many fights over the simplest thing she'd encounter and that maybe she wasn't so unwanted. Maybe there was someone that knew her still waitig to re-unite, and maybe JUST maybe they didn't quite know that themselves yet...

-Timeskip brought to you by the awesome Gilbird-

As always when he was depressed, Gilbert was n hs way to the nearest pub. On his way he came across a fimiliar sight, the children of Berlin's orphanage 'Startseite des Wartens Kinder'. Leaning on the fence and looking out at all the children he both smiled happily and sighed exhaustedly at all the children. Everyone was laughing and had a friend if not many, these kids had been abondned for various reasons yet they were able to seem genuinely happy, HOW COULDN'T HE BE LIKE THAT?! How on earth were these kids happier than he was? He scanned over all of them until he noticed a small girl under a willow tree. Alone, everyone around her was happy and smilig but she was alone and frail, making it hard to even see her from the distance he was at. 'Can they see her?' he wondered as he stared at the girl why did she look...Familiar...Was that the right word? Yeah, that sounds good...Familiar. He knew her, and before he really knew what he was doing he'd walked to the gates and was walking down the path to the reception (or whatever the main officey-inquirey area's called). 'What am I even doing is it as simple as walking in and saying "hey I want to talk to a kid OK?" Im gonna be kicked out! I need to play it all sophisticated'. Yeah he needed to be...Adult-like, and re-fined. He was screwed! But that didn't stop him as he neared the woman that he needed to consult.

"Um...H-hi I ah...I was walking by and um...I ah, *throat clear* and I saw a girl that looked incredibly familiar and I was wondering if I could go and well...Verify with her if I know her?" He said trying to be proper and quite obviously failing at it despite his pure awesomeness. The woman just rolled her spectal clad, forest green eyes.

"Sure go ahead. No one talks to her anyway, poor thing was left on our doorstep couple weeks ago. Hasn't said a word since." The blonde told him. nodding to her, Gilbert turned on his heel and headed towar the large willow tree, where surely enough the little girl still sat. He could now see that her frame was trembling with every move she ade, she hadn't noticed him as he crouched in front of her in order to converse easier.

"Hallo faulein why are you sitting alone?" The girl noticed him then an looked up with heterochromian eyes, one a deep blue the other a vibrant purple, and both wide with shock. she stared at him like this for a bit before seeming to ease up a little.

"What's your name?"

"N-name? Fen-I mean um...F-Fate my names Fate. Yours?" She answered in a whisper while tilting her head slightl to the side adorably - like a confused little puppy - causing Gilbert to crack a smile.

"Why I am the awesome Gilbert!" He cheered loudly before further studying the girl before him. She was kneeling in the grass wearng what loke like some kind of uniform? Well anyway she had long silver hair and heterochromian eyes. She was frail and trembling slightly. AS he was examing her he noticed a flower with only one petal left on it and a pile of de-petaled flowers next to her on the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked motioning to the flower in her hands.

"I was...Wishing. Every petal is a wish piece. The more you use the better your chnces of having the wish granted are. This is the 20th since I started...I wish I could go back home...My people they're...Nevermidnd, I can't go back yet. HE won't let me..." She said gazing at the petal as if it held the answers she so craved. After thinking and a quick examination once more, Gilbert decided tehy knew each other, that she wasn't all she seemed . Wrapping his hands around her much smaller ones he plucked the last petal. She looked up at him confused once more looking like an adorable little puppy.

"Well frau, why not come with me? I think we know each other and well...Your names not REALLY Fate is it?"

"Nein...It's...Promise not to freak out? (Gibert nods) *sighs* ok I'm...Fenris."

"The awesome Pruessen!"

The two smiled at each other and began to laugh, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "Danke" was all she said as she laughed and hugged him. Eventually after all the legal crap since they couldn't just say 'hi this is a micro-nation not a kid bye!' they set off to the house he shared with Ludwig. The only thought that passed Gilbert's mind was 'Sheisse what will Luddy say when I walk in with a kid?'...That and the knowledge that not only would Fate beable to prosper but, he wouldn't be alone anymore, neither of them would be.

A/N

WELL! This story has been in the makings for a while and I have alot more written down that I just need to upload! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me feedback I will upload what I've got when I have the time to those who wander Fenris is a planet from Warhammer 40k so yeah, look up the Space Wolves Codex online if your confused cause yeah, I'm working off of my other nerd skills! Well for now just remember that whenever life get's you down, shout "GET TAE FUCK!" and go watch anime or read manga/fanfiction, you'll feel much better!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA SADLY, NOW THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER THAT SHALL BE IN THIS STORY MMMMK!**


	2. Germany finds out

"Ludwig!" Gilbert shouted at the top of is voice as he saw Germany, Italy and Lichtenstein run through to see what was wrong , of course nothing was wrong he was just loud and laughig at the same time as he carried a small silver-haired girl on his shoulders.

"Gilbert?"

"Ja Lud?"

"You really can't take children Ok? It's criminal off-"

"GEEZ WEST I NEVER STOLE THE KLEIN ADCHEN! It's called 'adoption' and it's entirly legal!"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm...Hallo...'West'?"

"Oh...Why?"

"Germany the little bambina said hello don't be rude! Bonjourno ve~!"

"Bon-what?" Fate asked as Italy skipped over to themand Gilbert put her down before rubbing his stiff neck

"He said hi and Im Lilli" Lichtenstein said as she extended a hand towards the girl

"Ja, um hi Im Fate" she looked up to Gilbert for confirmation once he nodded she contnued to say "Im also known as the micro-nation Fenris, located above Germany and across from Scandanavia. If Im right you, 'West' are Germany, you happy man are Italy, North Italy Veneziano to be precise, and you Lilli are Lichtenstein. Am I mistaken?"

"Nein"

"Ve~ You're smart!"

"Incredible, also please don't call me that feel free to call me Ludwig however."

"Noted Ludwig, Lilli and...?"

"Feliciano! But just call me Feli!"

After introductions they all got a little less formal with each other, learning that her boss Balthazar Morkai, decendant of Erik Morkai, had called her completely useless and left her at the orphanage while she slept.

-Timeskip brought to you by the barrier of neutrality-

In the past months Gilbert and Fate had come to know each other as Father and Daughter, Fenris' economy had gotten better and the previous boss Morkai, had fallen to illness. This allowed 'Vorek Grimnar' decendant of Logan Grimnar, the greatest Wolflord of all history, to take charge Vorek was exactly like Logan and that of course was awesome! Logan Grimnar was strong, charismatic, loyal, tactful and cunning. He fought along side his fellow Fenir and always won. Vorek was proving to be just as charismatic and loyal, not having the oppertunity to prove himself in battle yet. The economy was improving and Fate was no longer as small and frail as she was. Fenris (the landmass) was a wonderful plce once more IF you liked temeratures that would make russia and the Baltics freeze to death, with next to light in the winter and only a couple of months in the year that WASN'T winter, it was more a place for natives. Also wolves are counted as citizens here and for good reason, let's focus on size to begin with. These olves were bigger than cars about the size of a bus once fully grown, and with the amount of snow were the most efficiant transport as well, of course wild wolves were dangerous if provoked in any way but almost everyone had their own pratner as they started as 'tiny' puppies about the size of a full grown German Shepard and get bigger. Of course Gilbert, who loved dogs, when he saw this absolutey adored Fate's wolf Bardiche. A large jet black wolf that was bigger than most Fenir wolves as he was as old as Fenris itself for good reason. The fact that Gilbert and Ludwig, her now Father and Uncle, loved the wolves (though Ludwg wouldn't admit it) made Fate ecstatic. And now they were heading to Fenris (landmass) once more to have a meeting with the others nations about what to do with her, just as they did with every micro-nation.

/Fenris POV and General POV\\

'_Vati told me that we were going to what he called a 'MN Meeting' I have no idea what it is but it can't be bad since Vati, Onkle Luddy and I are all going. Francis, Tonio, Feli, Kiku and Lilli are meant to be there too, and besides if it was bad we wouldn't be heading home! But what if HE is there? I think he might be cause the night terrors have returned, by the Fang I hope that he isn't. I need to stop thinking about him now...'_

"Fate?"

'_Is that Vati?'_

_"Fate? You ok?_"

_'Yeah I should answer'_

"Mmmmm?"

"Nevermind goto sleep"

"Wha?"

"It's fine we're on the boat, go to sleep"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmk"

Silently drifting off listening to the calming sounds of the ocean, even if it was all stormy and stuff, she'd sailed worse without troubles. Though her memory was sketchy so she couldn't remember when or who with or against. But she knew it was worse than this, she managed to delve into her dreams, the good ones, but also the ones that seemed like they meant something she had them before and put them up to the Sky Warriors telling her that something was important. Usually she was greeted with a Fenir fox but this time she was greeted with many tall pine trees, snow everywhere and singing? Yes there was a melodic tune being sung to all. 'But who and where?' It was undoubtably a girl but who? Lilli? No Fate had heard her singing and it wasn't like this. As she began to walk in the presumed direction of the echoing 'voice' when she came across a...Cat? A normal cat? It was ginger and had long hair with a white muzzle and underbelly, with a Danish flag ribbon tied around it's neck. "Danish cat huh? I know ! I SHALL DUB YE DENCAT!" the cat looked her meowed and then jumped in her arms, petting the cat and listening to the music she pondered why she kept thinkng he's just like big bother Den. Who was Den and why did she keep instinctivly called him her brother? Was it Denmark? She hadn't met him before.

After setting Dencat down he pawed at her leg then walked in the direction of the singing, looking back to make sure se was following which she was. Fate had always understood animals better than humans, they just made more sense to her. She was following him while sniffing the air slightly to try and smell who was singing (to see if she knew them cause when wolves are considered part of you populaion there are certain things your going to do). After deducing she infac didn't know the source and that whoever they were was close now sh began lookng in the trees as that's where she usually sings. Something taht was bothering her though was how clear it was, this WAS a dream but rather than the usual when it looked as if you were seeing everythng through water, it was crisp and clear like well, life. It took her a while before realising the singing stopped and Dencat was pawing at her leg again before meowing and looking in a tree.

As Fate looked up she nticed another girl staring at her, '_Was she the one singing_?'

"Poios eisai? Ta echases?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you speak Greek?"

"Nein"

"English?" (**A/N- Up to this point everyone except mystrey girl or when talking to Italy, was speaking German I'll let you know about language changes when they is one. **)

"Ja of course how could I answer you otherwise? And how could I be lost it's my dream...Right?"

"Maybe~..."

The girl around the same age asFate and was currently patting the branch space net to her.

"Come up?"

Nodding Fate joined her curious as to what she would say next, I mean what did this have to do with nything? Greek girl, Danish cat, Home setting WHAT?

"Im the micro-nation of Atlatis, you?"

"Fenris, another MN as Vati calls us..."

"Vati?"

"German. meas Dad"

"Oh, do you know you human name? Mines is Eve."

"Fate, ind f I drop formalities and call you Eve?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Gutt..."

They sat in silence for a while then, Fate was exmining 'Eve' she was about as tall as her (meaning pretty tall), she had tan skin, long brown hair and emerald green eyes. '_She looks like HIM...That can't be good right? Sure he's pale but still'_

"Hey you don't have an older bruder do you?"

"Mmmhmm"

"Oh right" Fate sighed unconvinced that it wasn't HIM...She began singing once more, in English this time.

**One spring day, the wind seemed to play,**

**The warm breezes danced in a ballet,**

**Cherry blossoms swept across the air,**

**They swayed sleepily, pale and bare...**

**So in me, feeelings of serenity, took hold,**

**How can I describe this calm deep with,**

**And share it with the world?**

**Share with me a tale locked away,**

**In worlds far beyond the sea's of day,**

**Let me hear the song you gently croon,**

**I'll follow your voice to the moon...**

"Sorry you need to go now."

"What?"

"Please go back the cat will take you. Bye Fate see you soon!"

"Ja. Auf windseren..."

Following Dencat back into the snow Fate could hear her father calling for her, probably trying to wake her. When she woke up she saw he father and Vorek Grimnar saluting their arrival.

* * *

><p>AN

Well another chapter done shout out to Atla she nows who she is~! Also thank you to anyone who reads this and to Blood Wolf Girl to be the 1st to review!

Remember your not weird, it's just others aren't as awesome as you!

-Neko Berrie 202


	3. Where is everyone

As Fate cracked an eye open, the 1st thing that came into view where here fathers crimson orbs. Now in her deffence, when the 1st thing you see ater waking from a peaceful, while albeit confusing, slumber, is large red eyes there are 2 reactions. 1) To scream and run away. Or 2) ATTACK! Fate took a bit of both as she wiced and shut her eyes while punching her father in the jaw as she hadn't yet registered who the fuck he was! After she heard his loud pained cry of "SheiBe" she could recognise the vice.

"Vati! Tut mir leid, Vati ich das nicht gemeint!"

"It's ok Fate. Geez though that was powerful!"

He said giving a weird look to the crew and her boss, Vorek, who were all staring at them like they were mad. He nly just remembered why he even woke her.

"Fate?"

"Mmmhmmm?"

"Boss" he said pointing at the man. She instantly jumped up into stance and saluted the man, apologising as she did so.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Raise yer head young whelp! Dinnie worry about salutin me" Vorek laughed in a similar fashion to his great grandfather. The similarties between the two men where uncany and always made Fate remember her favourite boss.

"Of course sir...The others are here I expect?"

"Aye most are here already, setting up in their lodgings"

"Gutt. C'mon Vati we should get a move on I still need to find Bardiche and Kerikrion"

"Just howl and they shall come as always!"

"Got it" *howls melodically*

As Bardiche and Kerikrion came racing down the hill they howled response.

"Well we need to go meeting starts soon I think! Need a lift Vorek?"

"Ney I got tae get back to the new Vindicator testings before Killith sends a search party."

"Well look after yourself , Vindicators are dangerous and you stll owe me 2 Flagons from our last arm wrestle and t'd be just like you to die rather than pay me back!"

"Aye be safe yourself with all those other nations...Wouldn't want history to repeat right?"

"Aye, Vati c'mon Kerikrion is waiting fo you."

As Fate and Gilbert jumped on the wolves and began to ride towards the meeting hall Vorek shouted "And since when did people start working in Flagons again?!"

Laughing they continued to the meeting hall at break-neck speed. Before long they arrived only to be greeted by an empty room.

"Where is...Anyone?"

"Don't worry frau. They probably got lost to be honest!"

"Vati, you think your being comforting but your really not...We better go find them then."

"Find who?"

"Hallo Onkel! Feli. Kiku. Have you seen the others?"

Ludwig and Feliciano shook they're heads while Kiku nodded

"Hai, Greece-san and his sister are finding their way here, as is Soong Yoo, Yao, Russia-san, and America-san"

"Arigatou Gasimas Kiku-kun!"

"Huhuhuhu, welcome Fate-chan"

"Wow you know Japanese?"

"Enough to hold a conversation! How about you Feli?"

"Nope!"

Fate shrugged and went to the window to watch and wait for the others.

-Timeskip brought to you by Dencat-

"WHERE ARE THEY WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS! It's really not that hard to find here! Im going to go find them. Wait here"

"Will you be safe?"

"In my own country? Yeah I'll die in seconds Onkel"

"1st off I was just being concerned an 2nd your not actually a country..."

Growling at her uncle, Fate turned on her heel and walked out to find the others.

"SheiBe it looks like there's going to be a stor. Let's find the nations quickly K Bardiche?"

*Aruff*

"Gutt!"

After a while of searching and only finding the Asian Nations Fate decided to go back and get help from the wild wolves.

"Is that a wise idea Fenris. They seem to be ready to rip you to shreds aru"

"They want us dead DA ZE!"

"Shut up you two Im perfectly fine and as long as you dont provoke them you will be too. Now Im trying to find the others Its colder than pretty much anywhere else and the are not going to be used to it..."

"Of course...Fenris why are there no vechiles here?"

"We have boats and a couple old tanks from back before the Feno-Litho wars and well. Dogs sleds but um...We dont have any dogs...Just massive wolves!"

"Feno-Litho?"

"Me verses _IT_..."

"Dont question her further by the way"

Gilbert added to keep the Asian nation from being brutally ripped apart. He did not feel like seeing that.

"Na mahino koe ta mahi? Kimihia ka tiki i te iwi -Hurt ratou, ka utu i koe _aroha_"

She put emphasis on the 'dearly' part. Hoping the wolves would head her warning she sent them away to go and find them while she, Bardiche and Kerikrion also went to go find them.

* * *

><p>AN

Well guys sorry for such a short chapter but I cant be arsed typing right now and wanted it up soon. The language Im using for what was meant t be Fenir, the language of Fenerisian's, since for Wharhammer 40K where Fenris and everything comes from there is no specified language Im using Maori. I've NEVER heard of it but yeah tht's why Im using it!

All that's left to say is Happady Birthday Atlantis! Speaking of which, she (MissFlutterPie) has a fanfiction up called PROJECT ATLANTIS : Mane Sol in Horizonte.

s/10961 551/1/Project-ATLANTIS-Mane-Sol-in-Horizonte ... Sorry if the link doesnt work! Anyway its the same character since we kinda work together to a certain degree...Kinda.

Well remember, you arent the weird one, others just arent as awesome as you!

-Neko Berrie 202


	4. Seriously what is Lithuania's deal!

A/N

So ummm...Translations down at the bottom 'Fenir' is Maori btw cause it's not an actual language and I've never heard of Maori so Im using it! Also I have no clue where this is going and it's completely different from the original one I was writing on phone...So I'd be open to any ideas of the future of this fic but not from you MissFlutterPie cause I know you...And no...So enough of my ramblings enjoy!

* * *

><p>Finding the other nations was proving a problem since she hadn't seen them before and couldn't just say 'Hey are you a nation?' to anyone. No she had to search for the aura that nations emit, an aura only other micronations can sense.

"Where the heck did you all go? Is really hard to find the only incredible large building or say the words 'Gran Annulas' to someone so they can find out where to go?" She complained to herself, Bardiche growling in irritation that they couldn't find them and had no idea how to other than wonder aimlessly and hope to find them. It was cold but they were used to it, other nations could be having trouble coping though...

"Haere atu i lecherous koe ngokingoki!"

SheiBe...That sounds like the work of France right there.

"Bonnefoy?!"

"Madame! honhonho- Oh Fate it is you. We are lost, where are we meant to be?"

"Hola senori- WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Hola and it's a wolf Sp-Tonio"

"No. That is not a wolf!"

"It's a Fenir wolf! Now apologize!"

"Tatou e ma'iri i pono pouri e ratou ke e kore e matau tatou ara"

"Foreign? Well it may be a cultural difference but STAY OUT OF PEOPLES HOMES!"

"Of course _c'mon you two_!" Reluctantly the two hoped onto the wolf, scared all the while but finding the rider of the wolf to be scarier than the wolf itself.

"How is she worse than the wolf" Francis whispered to his friend who merely shrugged and explained about what was going to ake the woman so unhappy and how cold it was fr them.

"Well Fenris is a cold place, but that doesn't mean you break into people's houses to escape the cold. Besisdes we've been trying to contact yu guys for ages is it really that easy to get lost? I can only imagine where Asstria ended up!" She began laughing knowing full well that the nation had no sense of direction nevermind being in a cold wasteland looking area thanks to all the snow and low population. They weren't even in central Fenris anymore they were in the East and there was pretty much nothing out there!

"Bardiche take these guys back to the hall, I'll keep looking with Kerykrion meet up after you deliver them though OK?"

"Your...Leaving us with...It?" Francis and Antonio asked simultaniously, obviously worried what would happe if 'The Wolf Girl' wasnt there to keep it under control.

"Yep deal with it. also Bardiche is a _He_ not an _It mmmmmk?_" They nodded understanding the difference would make life easier for them both. As they were taken back to the hall a blizzard kicked up and they were frozen by the tie they got back.

/Gilbert's POV\\

"Where is she the weather out there is being SO un-awesome today!"

"Calm down Prussia Im sure the girl is fine aru"

"Ja bruder have faith in her abilities to deal with her own weather"

"Germany-san...You're being a little contradictory don't you think?"

Gilbert paced the meeting hall quite alot of the other nations had arrived thanks to the wild wolves but no sign of Fate, Francis, Antonio, Austria, Russia, The Baltics or England! Scratch that just Fate, Austria etc. Francis and Antonio were here with Bardiche.

_'Somethings wrong with that...I can't figure it out...OMIGAH WHERE'S FATE!'_

"Guys where is Fate?" Gilbert inquired all too politely.

"Hola Gilbert and Fate is...Umm...Somewhere?" Antonio smiled.

Gilbert looked like he was about to stike his friends where they stood. If it wasn't for America and Romano comming over and getting i his way he might have.

"Get away from me! GET AWAY!" Austria screamed as a wild wolf snarled at him looking ready for the kill, bardiche of course blocked the wolf and the two headed out for the remaining nations, after of course givig Austria one more scare!

"That was MOST unleasant!" Austria huffed ot being much of a fan of the massive wolves that seemed to hate him or men that beat him for calling them dogs, and didn't he know why!

/England's POV\\

'_It's so bloody cold out here and no one speaks any bloody English! I don't know what they're saying and they can't understand me! C'mon Arthur one more time!' _He told himself as he approached a man hurrying somewhere on a massive dog, probably home.

"Excuse me sir, do you speak English?"

"Aye what de ye want!"

"Well can you tell me how to get to 'The Grand Council's Manor' You see I'm terribly lost"

"Aye follow me I got tae go past it anyway hop on. Though _manene_ call this a 'dog' like the last one did and I'll beat ye like I did with that posh prick!"

Nodding England climbed onto the wolf and was carried in no time to his destination. Upon arriving he saw a young girl Russia seated on the wolf she rode and the Baltics -Except Lithuania who was already in the meeting hall- on another.

/Fate's POV\\

_'Assuming that the man there is England everyone should be accounted for accoring to Bardiche. Though I havn't seen HIM yet...'_

"Are you Arthur Kirkland?" She questioned, and upon seeing the 'Brit Brows' felt stupid for having to ask.

"Yes, hello Ivan, Eduard, Ravis."

"Hello Arthur you are feeling good with this cold da?"

"Not really it's bloody freezing here! I suppose your used to it?"

"Ne, this is cold enough to make curl up in front of a fire to escape!"

Fate took that sentence in for a second, exchanging confused looks with a frozen Latvia before shrugging and dismounting Bardiche leadig the nations out of the cold and shouting a quick 'Thanks!' to the man that had helped England as he bounded off upon hs companion into the everlasting white.

Once inside, Fate looked around and tried to count everyone who was huddled around a large fire Ludwig and Gilbert probably put together. But they were all still moving around and stuff trying to warm up even though it was perfectly warm! Although maybe that was because she was able to enjoy her wn blizzardy, often dark weather.

"Hey umm Fenris?" Latvia aske looking at the girl, who despite being a micro nation physically was older than him.

"Yeah Lllllllatvia?" Fate asked unsure if this was Latvia, an actual nation or if he was Sealand or Ladonia, both of which were micro-nations.

"Yes Im Latvia." He confirmed for her once she nodded he continued with "So um...Have you seen Toris?"

"Who?"

"Toris my older brother?"

"Estonia's over there with Russia"

"No he's Eduard i mean...Lith...Lithuania!" He finally chocked out and winced, shrinking back at the glare he received.

Who?!" she inquired slowly and pretty sadistically to be honest. Latvia shook '_She kinda looks like ...Yeah she's got silvery hair, one of her eyes are purple, she wears an huge black military trench coat, and massive black scarf..._' He mentally noted as he said "Im sorry Fenris, I know terrible things happen between you two but umm...Well im worried with the cold and all and-"

"Is this the right place?" Lithuania said as he walked into the room. Still not noticing the others until Latvia tackled him into a hug, Poland and Estonia walking over after words. Fate's blood went from a boiling rage to a complete frozen solid within her. Her breathing quickened and she found herself quickly next to Gilbert and discretely clinging to his jacket. This however, wasn't unnoticed as everyone quickly picked up on the ultimate stares across the room. Fate's both trying to seem cold and angry and determined yet not hiding her fear very well, while Lithuania's went from a calm and happy survey of the other ations to a cold and empty stare of pure anger. He knew he would have to bear with seeing her, and he didn't even remember why he hate her so much, A hate that wasn't even so deep now, but whatever the reason he had her attention and she was trying to be assertive and failing, he could see her pain ad both loved it and hated that he made feel so afraid. He had learned fear, he could understand her feelings now as he had dealt with the same thing himself with Russia.

"Yes Litva you are in the right place! Why is everyone so quiet? Everyone is too frozen to speak da? OH LOOK LITVA YOU HAVE SNOW COVERING YOUR HAIR HAHAHAHHA" Russia laughed, being the only person not getting the mood in the room. Once this had gone on for about 5 minutes he merely excused himself and left the room all eyes turned to Fate as she let out the breath she'd been holding and was suddenly barraged with a ton of questions. She wasn't even discrete anymore she was fully and visibly using Gilbert to hide herself, just peering around him at all the questioning nations before Gilbert yelled "BACK OFF! ASKING A LOAD OF SHIT ISN'T GONNA GET HER TO TALK! YOUR ALL JUST MAKING IT HARDER FOR YOURSELVES!" Hungary nodded her head in agreement and most people backed down and decide to wait patiently.

"Danke bruder...Now didn't we come here at the request of the UN? Aren't we here to have some discussion ove well...Something?" Fate questioned, Gilbert was confused though. The use of the word 'bruder' is what stumped him. He knew back when she was country before the war, she knew im, Germany (though he was the Holy Roman Empire) and the Nordic V as brothers but...Ever since they re-met sh called them 'Vati' and 'Onkel' only every using the german words and she had presumably forgot the Nordic V's involvment in her life as whenever she saw Denmark (Cause him and Prussia were great friends) she called him 'Den' through copying him and America.

"Si, chika's right we are here to discuss her nation hood!" Spain announced as everyone agreed and fate looked confused. She was a micro nation, what else was there. She remembered wars but even MN's had to deal with them right? '_Oh well, guess I'll find out huh?'_ She thought as they all sat at the round table in the centre of the room next to the Germanics, Nordics and other MN's.

* * *

><p>AN

**TRANSLATIONS!**

**Haere atu i lecherous koe ngokingoki!-Get out of here you lecherous creep!-Fenir**

**Tatou e ma'iri i pono pouri e ratou ke e kore e matau tatou ara-We are truly sorry miss, they are foreign and don't understand our ways**

HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE FINISHED! OK so we need to talk, I have a slight idea of where this is going now and I'll reveal more as we go along. Howver I feel I must explain an update schedule. Im planning on updating on weekends giving me Monday-Friday to actually work on it! if a chapter is done early I'll upload early and ignore the weekend update. For those that read 'Living with Alfred' that is going to be updated irregularly as I don't have anything else on that. Well that's all and if you hadn't already worked it out Lithuania is 'him' ATLA NEXT CHAPTER! It will be fun to re-write the meeting of Atla and how that friendship begins. Ladonia will also come into it and maybe we'll see more of Lithuania? WHO KNOWS!? Not me that's for sure! Also I write an accent for English speaking Fenir but ot everyone else because...Umm...I HAVE A HAT FUCK YOU ALL!.

Anywho always remember that you're not weird other just aren't as awesome as you!

-Neko Berrie 202


	5. The Brian, the birds and the dream

This was taking hours. Honstly what were these people talking about? Why were they attempting to take her away from Gilbert. '_Gilbert? There I go again, why do I keep calling Vati by his 1st name?_' This wasn't making sense to her...Oh well. She was bored regardless, the vindicator testings were going on and she wished she could see her old tank. It wsa the very one she and a small elite group -The SrtikerS - and instead she was busy trying to keep up with a conversation she didn't get. There were a group of micro-nations looking just as bored as she was on the other side of the table. '_Why is this table so gottdamnt big anyway? IT'S A TABLE! When did we get it anyway, this isn't where the council meets?_'. As she glanced over at the group she noticed one girl sitting reading a book called 'Noble Conflict' by Malorie Blackman, '_I think Im reading that...Yeah page 34...Maybe we can talk or something?'_ She thought as she subtly and swiftly began dodging around the fight 'adult' nations to get to the thers upon gettng half way to her destination Fate looked at the group. A small boy wearing a sailors outfit with those 'BritBrows' she'd come to hear of thanks to Feli, playing a game; a small girl wearing mostly pink with ginger hair and an unhappy look on her face as she watched the 'adults' fight oversomething; a boy around her age drawing or writing something, he looked to be quite tall and had strawberry-blonde hair; and last the girl, she also was Fate's age and had long brown hair and...Green eyes...Like..."Atlantis?"

The girl looked up at her name as did the other 3 out of boredom. "Yeah...Hi...You are?"

"Uh, Fenris!"

"Oh so it's _you're fault _we all have to sit here then." he boy, who was infact drawing, said irritatedly

"Guess so yeah but...I don't know why, i was just told some meeting was being held and then was left in the dark about the whole thing...Awesome drawing by the way! What's your-"

"Ladonia. And um, thanks I guess" He said blushing slihtly, the only ones that thought his work was ever any good was Finland and Sweden and since the posed as his prental figures, they might not even like his work. Not that he'd ever admit he cared.

"So um...Can I ask how you know me and- oh wait a minute..." She said looking towards England and France who were fighting as America and another man Fate didn't recognise came up to them trying to seperate the two 'men' before America got unched in the face and France walked away laughing. "HAHA! Yes looks like Eyebrows is kinad useful afterall! Anyway how do you know me?"

"Oh I, ah, well...Ludwig told me!" She said smiling akwardy deciding saying she met her in a dream was a bad idea.

"That's Germany right? (Fate nods) Well cool, nice to meet you"

"This is kinda boring wanna sneak out? Storm stopped."

"Sure almost finished this anyway."

"Really? Im only page 34."

"You read it?"

"Mmmmhmmm"

"Cool! Coming Ladonia?" Atlantis asked looking around at him

"Screw it why not!" He said getting up to go before tuning and saying "You two stay here got it?" after they nodded the three left slipping past the other quite easily. After wondering around talking about random stuff before they got to a forest.

"Let's sit up there huh?" Fate said pointing up at a massive tree. Like genuinely massive in height, Atlantis was happy to agree, Ladonia was reluctant but didn't want to be shown up by two girls so he nodded looking at the tree and wondering how the heck they were going to scale it. Jumping on to the 1st branch Fate pompted them to follow and continued to climb/leap up the other branches Atlantis only ever two branches behind and Ladonia pretty low down. Once at a sutibly large distance off the ground, they both sat and waited cheering mock-encouragement to him. "Come on! It's not that hard! You can do it! Yeah, we _totally_ believe in your climbng ability" they called, laughing.

"Shut up you two I don't climb trees I paint them! Im an artist not a...Scaler!" He called up obviously the mocking was getting to him.

"Sorry Ladonia, it's just that you're too easy to mock!" Fate laughed, she wasn't really sorry but oh well.

"Yeah and you can see tons from up here!" They - being the two girls - began laughing even hader Fate almost falling off. "Ha! If you all I swear I will laugh and nothing more! Seriously though you can see tons from up here." Atlantis told her, her gaze fixating upon the horizion. "So how do you really know my name?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Im not stupid, Germany doesn't know me. So how did you really find out?"

"Well...Promise not to freak"

"...k~..." Atlantis replied, wanting to know more but a little worried as to why Fenris was hiding this information.

"Well it was...In a...Dream"

"A dream?" atlantis repeated as Fenris nodded "K...So this _dream_ of yours, what was it like?"

"Well, you were in a tree, here I think, and you were singing. But the sound, it wasn't coming from _one distinct place_. It was weird. Then a cat, Dencat - don't ask - showed me where you were. I joined you in the tree we exchanged MN names AND human names, then you tol me to 'go back' which I think meant wake up. Then I well _woke up_"

"Touching story now, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU CLIMB THIS!" Ladonia called out to the two still not even half the distance they were

"Wow, so you know my human name right? Tell us then!"

"Eve"

"Fuck" Fenris was right meaning she probably did have some weird dream. "So what's your human name then?"

"Fate, you can call me that if you want and- why are you laughing?"

"Huh? Oh Im Greek so when you say Fate I think, the three Fate's!"

"Oh yeah!" the two of you decented into a comfortable silence before you started humming. Atlantis recognised the tune and joined, singing in english alog with the tune.

_The warm breezes dance in a ballet_

_Cherry blossoms swept across the air_

_They swayed sleepily, pale and bare..._

_And in me, feelings, of serenity, took hold_

_How can I describe this calm deep within and share it with the world?_

They stopped and smiled at each other happily before watching a bunch of birds flocking near an elderly man.

"Hey look at that old mn on his phone watching those birds. He's probably sitting there like 'Hey Brian, there's a bunch a birds here, you wanna...Wanna come down and see the uh, the birds?"

They began laughing again as Fate pointed it out, still laughing when Atlantis noticed a small man walking towards the other that was still watching the birds but ha put his phne away.

"Hey there's Brian" She said calmy before errupting into laughter along wth Fate once more. Fate almost fell again but still didnt, making Atlantis laugh harder until she fell, almost taking Ladonia down with her.

"SheiBe! Are you OK?!" she shouted as she jumped down, from branch to branch the way she climbed up, takng Ladonia with her.

"ATLANTIS!" A masked man came running over shouting for her, Atlantis did NOT look good, her left leg was twisted the wrong way, bleeding and she was just laughing.

"AH! Turkey! How ya doin? Help me up? I can't feel my leg!" She said still quite happy

"Well it is um..." Ladonia started before Fate just shook her head silently telling him not to explain the leg situation. Much to Atlntis' dissmay Turkey picked her up and she wasn't happy but when she tried to protest, her leg hurt so she stopped and resorted to muttering in greek about how she really hated Turkey and how her brother, Greece was right he was an asshole.

The other two just followed as Turkey ran to the hall again it wsn't far away and he was the only one not fighting to the point that he could notice the missing trio. "The others are gonna go nuts you know, they don't know you guys are missing"

"How considerate of them"

"Yeah, looks like you're about to become Russian by the way Fenris" Turkey said casually and Fate ran infront of him and stopped.

"YOU WHAT!" she yelled "NEIN IM GERMANIC! I WON'T LET THEM DO JACK SHIT TO ME! I AM STAYING WITH MY FAMILY!" she growled scaring Ladonia stiff surprising Atlantis to the point she became uncomfortable and shutting Turkey up. If Italy taught him anything it was that just because someone is young, it doesn't mean they can't fight.

"W-well if it's Russia you might not have a choice" Ladonia pointed out. Not helpful.

She didn't listen just nodded towards the hall and rushed in going to a phone on the wall as the others went to find out what happened by questioning Atlantis, who was now freaking out since she could see her leg, and Ladonia who was not really clued in himself. Once the ambulance came they broke for a break.

* * *

><p>AN

HRE! My neck is killing me from leanig over my laptop! Ok umm the Noble conflict book by Malorie Blackman is an actual book btw read it it's awesome, Im genuinely on page 34 thats why I said that , I was going to write in a conversation about it but maybe next chapter when we see more of that fucking meeting that's being a bitch to write!

Till then just remember you're not weird, people just aren't as awesome as you!

-Neko Berrie 202


	6. Shit goes down!

**A/N **

**So cause translatings a bitch, all "Fenir" *cough* MOARI *cough* will be in BOLD, not capslock but bold and I spell what looks like it should be wolven as wulven on purpose...So read onward children! Im sorry this is late!**

**Sorry when it becomes slightly offensive later...People are pissed therefore them being countries makes racism instaneously introduced**

* * *

><p>It was the break and Atlantis, Greece and Turkey were all at the hospital while Atlantis' leg healed. That left Ladonia and Fate to talk to each other once climbing a much lower tree and watching the adult nations shiver in the snow as they huddled closer to the wolves that had come over to them, they be be terrifying to most foreign nations but they were unbelievably warm.<p>

"So how the heck are the wolves this big?"

"I don't know they've always been like that. Bardiche is my partner by the way"

"Partner?"

"You know...My wolf? Companion? Best friend? Looked out for me since I was formed?"

"Kinda like a Nanny then" he chuckled

"Kinda but at the same time...Not really" She replied uncertain as to how to explain it other than what she already mentioned, thankfully they switched subjects to what she could remember. She explained basically chapter 1 and then furrowed her brow in thought, chewing on her thumbnail. Ladonia waved his hands in front of her trying to get her to snap back to reality, as he did so he noticed a small tear roll down her cheek and got really confused. Wondering what to do he awkwardly put his arm around her as she continued to think oblivious to her friend trying his best to calm her down.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww you two are so cute!" Finland and Hungary squeed, watching them as Gilbert and the rest of the Axis, BTT and the Nordic V came over, most agreeing. Ladonia became frantic and would've fallen if Fate hadn't grabbed onto his shirt collar quickly stopping him enough to steady himself, he would have fallen like Atlantis had. She then looked over at him confused tilting her head to the head slightly - and adorably - as she asked what had happened as he explained to her she smiled and hugged him for trying to be so nice and reassured him she was just frustrated at her short term memory. Helping him down from the tree she walked over to Hungary and started chatting about anime, Japan soon joining them and enjoying conversation. Ladonia found himself watching them, or more importantly his silver haired friend. "Hey guys Landon got a crush~" Denmark sang to the other Nordics who either smiled and agreed or nodded grunting while he denied it altogether. BANG! That scared Fenris. She was up the tree in seconds, no one knowing where she was and worried, for some reason they began to argue with each other over the situation as they saw a little blue orb fly around them searching out 'Hey listen! Hey! Hey! Listen!' while flying around their heads. They all watched it shutting up and wondering what it was.

"Norway is that yours?" England asked as he and Romania came over, sensing magic.

"Nej. Guess it's not yours then" He said confused by it's origin.

"Look" Romania said as it flew up to Fate who sat in the tree. She merely thanked it and snapped her fingers and the blinking blue orb shouted 'Welcome' before shattering and he jumped from the tree smiling at the others awkwardly. England didn't even hesitate he ran over and hugged her happily saying something about magic trio becoming magic quintet (Atlantis as well) so fast it put Feli and Lovi to shame, all the while Fate uncomfortable, tried to shove him away. Understanding this Gilbert stepped forward and yanked England back by the hem of his shirt.

"What do you want! Bloody wanker!" He yelled, unhappy about being interrupted mid-fanboy moment

"You weirding her out with your unawesomeness back off!"

"WHAT?!THAT'S NOT EVEN COHERENT ENGLISH!"

"He's right, but that was really awkward. Please never do that AGAIN" she pleaded uncomfortable with the situation she had found herself in. England as told, backed off, deciding best not to piss this child off further. I mean come on now, she had massive wolves that could quite easily kill should the command be issued not to mention, who knows her magical affinity. As she was released she began to try and figure out what the massive sound was.

"Hmm, the Vatican should be testing th- *Scary loud gunshot!* I hope it's that at least..." She said, looking in the direction of what she hoped to be the Vindicator testing.

"What are you talking about frau?"

"The noise, Im hoping it's just the Vindicator testings and before anyone asks a Vindicator is a fuck-ass tank back from when people saw the tiny speck in the middl of the ocean on a map or globe, before I became more forgotten than Atla, or Gilbert, or Canada or-"

"Stop that!" Gilbert snapped in a commanding tone, "You're just getting yourself worked up, and Canada _is_on the map. Just because some countries forget him doesn't mean he's not there" Gilberts face softened before he finished with "You should know that"

Fate looked at her feet, apologising and getting really embarassed by all the eyes staring at them before locking glares with a set of forest green. _HE_ was back then, probably best that she kept an eye on him anyway, especially with the VT...

"**SHIT!**" Was then screamed and alot f smoke accompanied by one final round being fired broke the little staring contest. Without thinking Fate and quite a few others tore off in the general direction of the blast. There was much fire, Vorek was on the ground, a man was pretty much on top of him, to sheild him from the blast [I know what you were thinking! Such dirty minds!] Other engineers were scattered about the place either coughing, screaming in pain, or silent...Dead?! Fate stood and watced, her eyes wide as she ran over to Vorek, while her boss merely rolled onto his back, pushing the guy off of him and laughing, looking upat the sky.

"What the fuck is so funny!?" Fate yelled knealing beside his head holding back tears of worry, relief and sorrow at the death of those who are such.

"**Can't you lighten up just a little? That was fucking hilarious! The way we were test firing and then it just went...Poof!**" He then dissolved into a fit of laughter once more, further pissing Fate off.

"Great so my leaders mental...VICE!"

"Yeah...**What's with the English huh? Our glorious leader losing her- FUCK! DON'T KICK ME! I'M SORRY K!**" He yelled grasping his ribcagewhere she'd kicked him

"Oh c'mon it wasn't even that hard now, you seem to be fine so explain this shit _now_!" She commanded looking him in the eyes

"Well it's like he said, we were testing, it was going well an then...This" he finished getting up and looking around seeing people are actually dead.

"Ok...Vice get Vorek back to the Vatican and explain everything to Killith"

"SIR!" He rose and helped Vorek up, calling his wolf he fled for the Vatican. Leaving the others completely shocked, she had previously shown no leadership however now she was commanding what seemed to be a small army?!

"Aiyaa..."

"What the bloody...?"

"Dude your kid is-"

"Awesome ja I know" Gilbert finished, they all watched as little Fenris was dealing with the situation rather well. 5 dead, 17 wounded and 3 unharmed. That was the casulties of the VT. It took a long time to get things back to the way it should be so the other ations continued the meeting with Fenris, Greece, Atlantis and Turkey absent.

-Timeskip of leadership skill 8+-

Finally Fate was able to return to the meeting that was still goingg on a good 3 days after the incident on the 1st day. She was exhausted as she hadn't slep in since the boat. Walking into the hall she was surprised to be greeted with a weighted silence. Looking around she noticed an absence of Gilbert, Norway and Denmark. Quickly she made her way over to Spain somehow unnoticed

"Hey Tonio, what's going on?" She whispered and waited for a answer he wouldn't give he ust looked away from the girl. Confused she turned to Italy and Romano

"Feli? Lovi? What the hell's going on?" She asked to get the same result. This was actually pissing her off ow, o one would speak or look at her as if she really wasn't there

/A/N: Reference time!\\ "WILL A SINGLE PERSON IN HERE JUST EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?!" She yelled at them all. Lithuania then turned to her, he actually looked sad. And said

"Well...Looks like you'll be joining us"

"HUh?"

"In the Soviet Union sunflower. You are happy da?"

"You...What?" She was really confused now

"There may have been something we overlooked. Und now you are to become a...Soviet" Ludwig said before turning away from her

"You fucking what?! I don't know what you think your saying but I am _n__ever _going to be ruled by someone else. I am a micro-nation. Not property. I won't be owned and I won't leave my family!" She made this all very clear glaring at Russia. The others were terrified, she was standing up to Russia?! She had a death wish.

"Enough" Russia siad as he stood, "Come we leave now da?"

"NEIN!" She stood her ground, genuinely growling and baring her teeth, the canines looked like wulven fangs. Russia only wrinkled his nose in disgust

"And never speak that disgusting language a-"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU COMMUNIST REJECT! YOU DON'T OWN ME! NO ONE DOES! I CHOOSE MY OWN PATH, AND TRUST ME IT'S NOT IN FUCKING SOVIET RUSSIA!" She finished breathing heavily as her glare intensified with the rage of a battlefield reflected withing the heterochromac eyes. But he returned this with a glare much stronger however with less fury.

America had had enough, she was right, being the hero he was, he seperated the two kneeled infront of Fenris placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her back down to earth from wherever she was off fighting.

"I agree dude! so tell me, where does this wonderfull little path of yours lie?" He asked grinning as she looked with determination and said a single word that meant mre than her people to her; more than her own people, the ones that fuel her very existence.

"Family"

"Thought so!" America laughed as he turned to the others, namly Gilbert and Denmark, and began talking about something in a hushed tone that cnfused everyone since well...It was 3 of the loudest cuntries there! It was 'The Awesome Trio' after all!

England however, could ony stare at the scene had unfolded moments ago with most countries now either watching the massive stare-down between Russia and Fenris or getting in on the conversations around the room. Most of which featured 'Is she stupid? She's taking on Russsia!' and 'Wasn't she terrified of _Lithuania_ look who she's fighting?!'. But England's focus was on what America had done...It reminded him so much of himself talking to America when he was younger...'_At least I still have Atlantis...Though she's the only one to stick by me...Even Matthew left'_ He thought as he watched the glares flying between the silver-haired, scarfed, violet eyed (kinda, one of Fenris' eyes was purple) and realised how similar the two were. Both wore large trech coats, though Fenris' was black and thin purely for fashion he guessed; Long scarfs, once again Fenris = black; Both hadsimilar weather, though it was much MUCH coler in Fenris cause fuck you thats how! DON'T QUESTION GEOLOGY! *ahem* both cold, nd neither seemed to really get along with other countries...

*SMACK*  
>*THUD*<p>

"FATE/FENRIS!" Most cried out, watching the small girl rag-doll to the floor. Her silver hair now streaked with the blood running from the back of her head. Identicl blood now stained the floor and...Russia's water-pipe...Then asingle thought occured to many _'Did he just...THAT BASTARD!_'. Some stared in horror while other became pissed of and then there was Prussia an the Nordics...Well 6 vs Russia...Everyone was fucked, as soo a slight war errupted. Finland stood on the other side of the room with his sniper, attack vital spots when the others using close quarters weapons - Such as Denmark and his halberd or Sweden and his (insert Swedish weapon cause authr couldn't find one other than another type of axe or a really shitty pole arm) - Iceland had his haken sythe and Norway had his magic.

-Timeskip brought to you by the magical Nicodeamus (Nico-dee-mas) /A/N: The part about 'Nicodeamus' of this next bit is true, cause hospital drugs!\\-

_It's black...And...Cold...Not like home...Just...Dead. As if light and warth have never existed here_

'_WHAT WAS THAT_' something furry had just stroked Fate's hand and as she pulled her hand away from it she noticed a small sillhouette f a cat and heard a faint purr.

"Dencat?"

"Mooooow?"

"Where are we?"

"Maaow"

It was hard to make out the small cat but managable, and saw it walking away turning after a couple paces to make sure she's following him. quickly following after she wandered with him throw what felt like a labyrinth until she heard...Crying? Yeah, a little kid by the sound of it, why were they here? Why was Fate here though...She looked to Dencat for answers as usual he stared and meowed then continued to walk in the opposite directon of the crying and not wanting to get lost she followed the cat obediantly but, maybe she missed something a small detail she was meant to see just like last time but less obvious. Soon pain began to grow as she walked, right at the back of her head near her neck...She felt light headed as if she was going to faint and voices...'_Who's though'_ she wondered as she exited she unconsciousness and felt the ain burning a hole n the back of her head and movement became constricted. Maybe this was 'reality'? Probably...Who was there though? Whoever it was they were making sme kind of 'hushig' ound thatwas really pissing her off, but was strangely calming too.

"Dencat?" She asked weekly and well it came out more of a stangled yelp.

"You mean Denmark" Norway corrected "And yes he's right here" and with that motioned to a hushing and smiling Dane on the other side of the hospital 'bed' /A/N: Seriously I don't know what those things should be called but not a bed! They are so frickin uncomfortable!\\

"Hej Fate, are you ok? I know we haven't really remet in years but how are you?" He asked too loudly for Fate's liking, on top of that he was attempting to stroke her hair (Not creepily just kindly) not that she was letting him, her head hurt, she didn't really trust him and she rarely delt with the whole physical contact thing she just didn'tlike it.

"You look c'nfused , somethin' wrong?" Sweden inquired from somewhere behind Norway (to her left)

"Whewawe?"

"That's not even Fenir is it?"

"Mmmmnopemm"

"That, would be tHE EFFECTS OF WAKING UP OUT OF A HEAD TRAUMA! IMMORTAL OR NOT THAT WILL SCREW UP PRETTY MUCH ALL FUNCTIONS!" Norway began to yell but stopped and sighed as he noticed Fate wincing in pain at the volume of his rising voice

'_Head trauma?_'

"Norweh?"

"Ja?"

"Whayamen 'eadtcrawman"'

"..."

Norway cocked his head to the side slightly in a similar fashion to Fate.

"She said 'What do you mean head trauma?' She's confused and probably doesn't remember" Sweden explained

"Thanks Doctor. Do-Little" Denmark laughed before shrinking away from Norway and removing his tie

Norway found this scene overall pitifull if he was to be honest. She was confused and in pain while Sweden stood by and Denmark was an idiot, yet he felt so helpless...'_After years you've changed too much Fate'_ Nrway thought as he began to remember how he'd abandoned her all those years ago...

"Norwhi?"

"Huh?"

"You creewin? What wroong?" He wiped his eyes and pretended nothig had happened and just shook his head. His usually emotionless blue eyes swimming with unshed tears of regret and self-loathing. Finland had come in and was talking to Sweden before motion towards the door. Nodding they all stood up except Norway who sat there.

"Norge? C'mo we need to go so they can treat her"

"Nej"

"Norge-"

"NeJ"

"Sir-"

"NEJ" He said alot more assertivly, how could he leave her whie she was so vunerable _again_.

"Well sir could yu at least move to the back of the room, the rest of you OUT!" The nurse sighed nearig the end of her shift.

-MORE NICODEAMUSIAN TIMESKIPS!-

Waking up in a much dimmer room she began looking around. She saw Atlantis; England; Greece, asleep; Gilbert; Denmark; Norway and...

...

..

...

...

...

...

..

.

A fuck ass dragon. What. Is. Life.../42\\

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**YEY another chapter done and I'm sorry that I forgot for 2/3 weeks **

**References - 'Will a single person in here just explain it to me' Is a reference to the English Adaptation (By JubyPhonic) of 'Lost One's Weeping' though should say 'out there' not 'in here'**

** - A haberd is a type of pole arm (weapon), it has the basic axe, a small sythe on the other side and a spear head at either end of the pole**

** - A haken sythe is like the halberd but without an axe and a larger sythe**

** -'42' Hitch hikers guide to the galaxy!**

**So here is the new chapter uploaing at 2:52 AM cause sleep is for the week! Also fuck ass dragon = Nicodeamus**


	7. High and lows (if you know what I mean)

_A fuck ass dragon. What. Is. Life.../42\\_

"_**Fenris do you see?**_"

"Yeah..."

"**_Good now join me, and together we will reclaim Asaheim!_**"

"Blah for ma blooh gods!"

_**"Skull for the skull throne!"**_

Fate really didn't know what was going on. Little did she know that this dragon wasn't real and she was under the influences of morphine, /A/N: Couldn't think of any other legal drug :p\\ and oh fucking hell the hilarity it was causing for Atlantis especially.

"SHE'S SO FUCKING HIGH RIGHT NOW!" She laughed as Fate had just mentioned something to do with potatoes being the mighty overlords and controlling pasta. Though to Fenris she was reclaiming Asaheim to everyone else she was spouting random shit and references left right and center. "Seriously what do they have her on!" Atlantis was loving this despite England constantly scolding her for making fun of Fenris. Her biggest comeback was the simple fact Fenris would have not only laughed but recorded right now should the roles have reversed, speaking of which where was her camera. "England..."

"Greece has your camera and you will not be getting it back until he wakes up NATURALLY" He made sure to put emphasis on the naturally part.

"Do you really want to bore me that much" She asked innocently trying not to laugh and give the empression of boredom

"Oh, you seem _quite _amused" With that he left the room to find more information as he to wondered about the drugs the hospital had Fenris and Atlantis (earlier) on.

"You're a fucking failure Kotah!" She yelled as the doctor came in and shook his head tending to the clipboard at the foot of her bed.

"**She should be waking up in 5 minutes actually**" He said to no one in particular.

"Sir,gjor du av noen sjanse snakker norsk?" ((Sir, do you by any chance speak Norwegian))Norway inquired trying to bridge the lingustical barrier.

"Ja, bor hun vanke utrolig snart. Hvis jeg kan sporre hvem som er verge?" ((Yes, she should be waking up soon. Who is her gaurdian))

"ME!" Denmark quickly intergected, not wantng to be left out of this info. Besides, years ago it would've been accurate so why not now? The doctor motioned to the door and left with Denmark as Fate awoke from her drug-endused sleep.

"Wha the..." She looked confusedas the others watched her and then began to panic "**WHEREAMI?WHAT'SGOINGON?WHERE'SGILORLUDDYORATLAOR-**" Norway looked her in the eye and said somethig in Norwegian tht the others didn't quite catch but whatever it was it seemed to calm her down as she looked around actually in her own mind.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Oh the usual, I fell out a tree, Greece is asleep, the Nordic guys are all here though Denmark's outside talking to who I hope is a doctor in some language I on't speak but isnt the same language he used 1st which is probably whatever is native around here, Ladonia being real creepy and keeps watching you and Eyebrows went...Somewhere. Oh! And Japan and Hungary are awesome and have been recording everything it's gonna be funny as fuck!" She explained "Oh and your here cause Russia beat the shit out of you and Prussia is currently in the hospital somewhere too cause he fought Russia who is elsewhere I guess, he needed medical attention too" Se smiled creepily once she said that.

"Thanks Atla~"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU'RE WORSE THAN ROME!"

What?"

"Nothing" The Atlatian sighed rolling heryes at the memory of her former caretaker's antics coming to mind

-Timeskip-

"So it is agreed that the Micro-State of Fenris is to be both German and Scandanavian territory yes? " England looked to his fellow nations who all nodded includig the Micro-State in question. "Good now I believe it's time we all bugger off home! Many of the locals have become sick of us and very few of us can withstand this cold nevermind linguistical barriers-"

"Oh shut-it eyebrows! If I can learn English then you can learn Fenir. It's not much harder than Russian"

"Can you actually speak Russian"

"Da, I had to learn it for trading a couple decades back!" Fenris smirked, having won that little disagreement with England she was considerable smug as she helped everyone to the correct port.

-Timeskip-

"So you remember us?!" Denmark kept questioning her on her memories as if they all had some massive history together

"I told you we met like 3 days ago!" She yelled getting sick of the damn Dane's question

"Kesseseses~ Chill frau"

"Screw you Gilbert oh and how could you not tell me i was you're SISTER not fucking DAUGHTER I cant beleive you let me call you 'Dad' for that long!" She turned away pissed off with the rest of the occupants in the room, then italy cae in whining about training to make her day! (Sarcasm is a beautiful bitch ladies und gents!) Grabbing his curl, she led him from the room to outside where the axis were traing only to have him turn and bolt into the house. That is when Norway decided to explain the fuck just happened

"Fate you have no clue about the curls do you?" he sighed

"No it's just stray hair right? I have one here..." She pointed to a very small one sticking out from the right side of her head, but as it was so small it wsn't really noticed

"Exactly, you shouldn't ever touch it or let someone else touch it"

"Why not?" As if answering he gave it a small tugg, just a tiny bit. She jumped back, covering it with her hand and growled at him, glaring into his soulessblue eyes as he smirked slightly at the reaction.

"Good you understand, when Italy comes back be sure to apologise" She noded still glarng at him as he turned away.

"Gott damn him I swear I'll get fucking payback" She growled under her breathe

"Fate what's going on?"

"Well bruder I may hve..."

"You what?"

"gave..Feli a..."

"Schwester spit it out will ya"

"I kinda gave Feli a 'problem' to ah...'Take care of'"

Prussia still looked confused so Denmark explained what was going dow though found t hard due to his laughter. After getting the gist of it Prussia also started laughing uncontrollably before getting hit in the head by a flying frying pn of death. Yes Liz hadfound hs latest prank and was going to kill him for it.

"GILBERT BEILDSCHMIDT! GET YOU'RE SORRY ASS OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"KESESSESE~ I THINK I'LL RUN LIKE AN ITALIAN!" He yelled back as he ran from her, taking the oh so precious frying pn with him.

"Guess Im Gonna go talk to Ladonia" Fate told herself as she went to fid her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So drugs, boners and frying pans being checked for reasons unknown to the rest of you...It comes in later so rememberabout the frying pan thing. But yes Fenris is both Scandanavian and germanic now...HOW EXCITING! What is life though.**

**References - **

**42 - hitchhikers guide to the galaxy**

**You're a fucking failure Kotah - Elfen Lied abridged**

**SO FUCKING HIGH RIGHT NOW - , TFS DBZA**

**Nicodeamus - My own mind when I woke from a general anesthetic in hospital after an operation, I never done the other stuff though I did keep mentioning a dragon called Nicodeamus.**

**Who do we want Ladonia to end up with by the way cause it's either Fenris or Atlantis. The three will make a trio regardless but right now Fenris sees Ladonias her brother, ot to say I can't figure out how to fix that ittle issue I got there!**

**-Neko Berrie 202**


End file.
